Now I know, I love you
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: [ Dedicated to 'Opposite Party' on Facebook ] [ NaruSasu ] [ YAOI ] [ LIME-LIKE SCENE INSIDE ] Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dia merasa kesal ketika dia mendengar ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, Sahabatnya dari kecil. Naruto pun kesal begitu dia melihat Sasuke pergi dengan orang lain. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Perasaan apa sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan?


**Disclaimer: Siapa itu Masashi Kishimoto? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya. KIBA itu milikku! Milikku! Milikku! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /kemudian di penjara karena mencuri hak cipta/**

**Warning: Contain lime-like scene. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Don't like please go away. '3')9**

**Enjoy. Jangan lupa untuk review. /love love/**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Now, I Know I Love You. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungguh menyenangkan memang apabila kita mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kita sebut sahabat dari kecil. Orang yang selalu ada di sisi kita jika kita sedang sedih, selalu tertawa bersama, bertingkah bodoh bersama, semua hal dilakukan bersama. Seperti halnya pria muda berambut kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan sahabatnya yang berambut hitam gelap bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dari mereka masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak sampai mereka yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, mereka selalu berdua. Walau mereka memang mempunyai beberapa teman yang lain seperti pria berambut coklat gelap dan berisik bernama Kiba, pria berambut merah yang pendiam bernama Gaara, pria berambut panjang bernama Neji, pria <em>hyperactive <em>yang selalu menggunakan _jump-suit_ berwarna hijau bernama Lee, dan beberapa teman yang lainnya, tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada Sasuke, pasti disana ada Naruto.

Kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang tidak menjadi halangan mereka untuk terus bersama. Justru karena itulah mereka bisa saling memahami dan mengisi kelemahan satu sama lain. Mereka pun yakin bahwa tidak akan ada hal apapun yang bisa memisahkan ataupun menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

"Sasukeeeee~!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berjalan pelan melewati gerbang sekolah sambil membaca buku, dan merangkul pundaknya, "Kau baca buku apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sasuke yang dari tadi menunggu Naruto membereskan hukuman dari Iruka-_sensei_ karena dia lupa membawa pekerjaan rumahnya di depan gerbang sekolah, sengaja berjalan sedikit mendahului Naruto begitu dia melihat Naruto menghampirinya dari sudut matanya.

"Hn, buku sejarah." Jawab Sasuke singkat, merasa sudah terbiasa dengan beban berat Naruto yang berjalan sambil sedikit menyender ke arahnya.

Naruto mendengus lalu merebut buku dari tangan Sasuke, "Kelas sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Berhentilah membaca." Ucapnya sambil kemudian memasukan buku Sasuke ke tasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dari pundaknya, "Sebentar lagi ujian, _Dobe_. Aku tidak ingin nilaiku turun hanya karena kau terus-terusan mengajakku main."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Tapi kau menyukainya, kan. Bermain denganku,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia terus berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku _gakuran_nya.

Naruto kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Ne, hari ini pergi ke rumahku, ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kalau kau hanya ingin mencontek pekerjaan rumahku lagi." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Aw ayolah, _Teme_! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." Ucap Naruto membujuk.

Mereka berhenti di perempatan jalan, menunggu lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih tidak bisa menyeberang jalan.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja disini, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke, menghiraukan pandangan beberapa orang yang melihat posisi dirinya dan Naruto yang sangat dekat.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke sebelum berbisik, "Ini ra-ha-sia."

Sasuke menggigil geli ketika dia merasakan nafas Naruto yang berhembus di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan garis-garis merah muda mulai muncul di tulang pipinya, namun dia menggelengkan kepala, memaksa dirinya untuk tidak tersipu di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas dan melepaskan rangkulan, "Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau pergi ke rumahku. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Kiba saja." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menyebrangi jalan, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke melirik rambu lalu lintas yang memang sudah berwarna hijau lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, "Aku tidak berkata tidak, _Dobe_."

Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pria berisik berambut coklat itu. Entah kenapa, selalu ada perasaan iri apabila Sasuke melihat Naruto bisa tertawa lepas di depan Kiba. Yang boleh membuat Naruto tertawa hanya Sasuke! Sasuke tahu dia bersifat sedikit posesif terhadap Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Dia orang yang pertama Naruto akui sebagai teman. Dan dia tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, '_Karena aku sahabatnya._'

Naruto tersenyum senang kemudian kembali merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Ayo pergi ke _mini-market_ dulu. Kita beli cemilan untuk dirumah," ucapnya dengan antusias.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyimpan <em>consoler play-station<em> yang baru saja mereka mainkan.

Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menatap layar televisi di kamarnya. Dia baru saja kalah bermain _Need for Speed: Pursuit_ dari Sasuke. Padahal setelah berlatih semalaman dan menghafal _track_ yang akan ia pilih, dia merasa percaya diri bahwa dia pasti akan menang. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Menghela nafas kesal dan mencoba melupakan kekalahannya, Naruto kemudian memindahkan posisi duduknya hingga dia menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat Naruto sedikit tersipu.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tulang pipinya yang merona sebelum dia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, membalas menatap Naruto. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto entah mengapa membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia merasakan degupan kencang di jantungnya, itu hanya saat dia berlari marathon di pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto bicarakan? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Kenapa bisa Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu? Ditambah lagi tadi Naruto bilang kalau yang ingin ia bicarakan itu adalah rahasia. Jangan-jangan Naruto ingin...

"Sasuke," Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari angan-angannya yang terus bertanya-tanya. "Kau tau gadis bernama Hinata dari kelas sebelah?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruto yang masih merona. '_Apa baru saja Naruto menyebutkan nama murid perempuan pemalu dari kelas sebelah?_' Sasuke mengernyit, masih terdiam. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Halo... Sasuke? Kau dengar aku?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Wajah cueknya masih terpasang. Padahal dalam hati, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto menanyakan seorang gadis padanya. Apakah Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang dia anggap menyebalkan itu? "Hn. Aku tau. Kenapa?" Sasuke akhirnya merespon.

"Tadi sewaktu aku sedang menyimpan sapu ke ruang peralatan, dia tiba-tiba memanggilku. Kau tau dia bertanya apa?" Naruto tersenyum senang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak, "Apa?"

"Dia bilang dia suka padaku!" ucap Naruto dengan girang.

Mata kiri Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang Sasuke rasakan, tapi mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar sangat senang membuat hati Sasuke terasa panas. Kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya Sasuke juga ikut senang melihat Naruto girang seperti itu? Sasuke kan sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya, mencoba terlihat tidak kesal di mata Naruto. "Hn, lalu? Kau bilang apa pada Hinata?"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan memikirkannya. _Well,_ kau tau sendirikan, Sasuke. Sampai saat ini, belum ada orang yang aku sukai. Mendengar seorang wanita menyatakan perasaannya padaku pun baru kali ini aku alami."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Hatinya yang terasa panas sedikit demi sedikit terasa dingin lagi. Ya, setidaknya Naruto masih belum tahu harus bagaimana, dan dia terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita bernama Hinata itu. Naruto terlihat senang, mungkin hanya karena dia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Oleh karena itu aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terima saja pernyataan suka Hinata? Aku memang belum terlalu memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Hinata manis juga. Wajahnya yang merona memang terlihat sangat lucu." Naruto mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "Bukan urusanku kau ingin berkencan dengan dia atau tidak. Kalau kau ingin, ya jadilah pacarnya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar respon Sasuke. Bagi orang lain respon Sasuke mungkin terdengar cuek dan masa bodo, tapi di telinganya Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau terdengar kesal, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit merengut.

"Aku tidak kesal, bodoh. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau ingin berpacaran dengan Hinata atau tidak. Bukan urusanku. Kenapa pula kau bertanya padaku. Yang akan menjadi kekasih Hinata kan kau. Bukan aku." Sasuke masih tidak menatap Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Sasuke? Aku berbicara padamu seperti ini karena kau sahabatku. Aku ingin tau pendapatmu. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan Hinata, aku tidak akan menerima perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin kalau sampai aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, waktuku untuk bermain, belajar, mengobrol, atau melakukan hal apapun berdua denganmu jadi terganggu."

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah rasa kesal setiap kali Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, menunggu responnya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas lagi setelah beberapa saat dia menunggu, namun Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab. Naruto lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang menganggap ini bukan urusanmu. Biar aku saja yang memutuskan sendiri apa aku akan menerima Hinata atau tidak." Naruto mengambil _console_nya kembali dan memainkan lagi game yang sempat berhenti.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian berdiri, "Aku pulang. Aku baru ingat Itachi menungguku."

Naruto tidak menatap Sasuke dan hanya menjawabnya dengan ucapan, "Ya."

Sasuke mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dia berpamitan pada Kushina yang sedang menyiram bunga di halaman depannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Naruto untuk sesaat sebelum dia berjalan pergi. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, yang jelas dia tidak suka, sangat tidak suka, mendengar Hinata menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto bersiul-siul sambil berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya dia masukan ke saku celananya. Seperti biasa, Naruto yang rumahnya memang sedikit jauh dari rumah Sasuke selalu menunggu Sasuke di depan rumahnya untuk berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, setelah berjalan sekitar dua blok dari rumahnya, Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Menunggu Sasuke untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Karena memang sudah rutinitas setiap pagi di <em>week-day<em>, Naruto tidak perlu lagi memberitahu Sasuke ataupun Itachi bahwa dia sudah berada di depan gerbang. Beberapa menit setelah Naruto menunggu, Sasuke pasti dengan sendirinya akan keluar dari pintu depan. Sudah seperti mempunyai radar tersendiri bahwa Naruto sudah menunggu.

Tidak merasa perlu untuk mengecek kembali jam tangannya dan memberi tahu Sasuke kalau dia sudah sampai, Naruto menyender di gerbang yang masih tertutup. Dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke yang ia rasakan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau masih disini?" terdengar suara Itachi dari belakang Naruto, membuat Naruto berhenti bersiul juga berhenti menyender dari gerbang.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, memandang Itachi yang terlihat sudah rapi untuk pergi ke kampusnya, membuka gerbang rumahnya. "Eh? Sasuke belum siap?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Itachi mengernyit. "Sasuke berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku pikir dia memberi tahu dirimu bahwa dia berangkat lebih awal. Lagipula, ini sudah jam setengah delapan lewat. Kalau kau tidak berangkat sekarang, kau akan terlambat."

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang masih dia masukkan ke saku celana sebelum dia menilik jarum jam di jam tangannya. Dia lalu mengumpat kesal, "Sial! Aku harus pergi!" pamitnya lalu berlari menjauhi Itachi yang memandang Naruto dengan sedikit bingung, namun kemudian mengangkat bahunya sebelum dia menutup gerbang dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan kesal masuk ke kelasnya. Gerbang sekolah hampir saja di tutup ketika dia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju gedung sekolah. Untung saja dia cukup cepat dan bisa melewati gerbang di detik-detik terakhir gerbang itu tertutup. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya pagi ini, Naruto pasti tidak akan hampir terlambat dan dihukum lagi oleh wali kelasnya. Oleh karena itu lah, ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, dia langsung berjalan dengan kesal menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat dengan santainya membaca buku di bangkunya.<p>

Naruto lalu menggebrakkan tangannya ke atas meja, sontak membuat orang-orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pergi lebih awal? Aku menunggu di depan gerbang rumahmu cukup lama! Kau tahu, aku hampir saja tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Dan aku masih beruntung aku tidak terjepit di gerbang sekolah ketika aku memaksa masuk gerbang yang tengah ditutup!"

Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang jelas-jelas terdengar kesal. Dia masih membaca bukunya dengan santai sebelum berkata dengan cuek, "Hn, bukan kewajibanku untuk bilang aku pergi lebih awal, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku hari ini."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, hendak membalas omongan Sasuke yang terdengar terlalu cuek dan membuatnya kesal. Namun niatnya terhenti begitu Ibiki, guru ilmu fisika masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto yang masih kesal kemudian duduk di belakang Sasuke dan menatap bagian belakang leher Sasuke dengan tajam. Berharap tatapannya bisa membuat Sasuke gerah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya begitu dia mendengar suara lonceng makan siang berbunyi. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan tidak mendekati Naruto untuk sementara. Dia masih sedikit kesal dengan perbincangan mereka kemarin. Sasuke pun belum yakin kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini. Begitu kesal dan kecewa mendengar Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Apa dia menyukai Hinata? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempunyai rasa tertarik pada gadis pemalu itu. Dia malah sedikit sebal dengan Hinata. Kenapa sih dia kalau berbicara selalu dengan suara yang kecil? Apa dia pikir orang-orang bisa mendengarnya?<p>

Sasuke pun mengabaikan Naruto yang tertangkap oleh sudut matanya, sedang menatapnya sambil mengkerutkan keningnya ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati bangkunya. Sebenarnya dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto terus menatap punggungnya selama jam pelajaran tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengabaikannya dan berusaha terus memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan oleh Ibiki.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau tidak pergi bersama Sasuke?" tanya Kiba lalu duduk di bangku yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan, menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya? Tidak biasanya kalian tidak pergi berdua. Kalian kan kemana-mana selalu bersama. Aku bahkan terkejut kalian tidak pergi ke toilet berdua," Kiba tertawa geli mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Entahlah. Pagi ini dia tidak ada ketika aku menunggunya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memberitahuku kalau ada apa-apa,"

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar hanya karena itu? Tidakkah kalian terlalu berlebihan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku rasa bukan hanya karena ini." Naruto mengernyit, mengingat-ingat perbincangannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Sasuke. "Aku harus bicara dengannya," ucapnya setelah berdiri.

Kiba lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk pergi. "Ya, ya. Berbaikanlah dengan pacarmu itu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kiba, "Dia bukan pacarku."

Kiba hanya tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka pintu perpustakaan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan. Dia kemudian menyipitkan matanya begitu dia melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu dengan ekspresi yang bosan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia langsung berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan duduk di kursi di depannya.<p>

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dari balik bukunya untuk sesaat sebelum dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke buku yang ia baca. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada Naruto.

"Ne, apa sih masalahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak pelan, mengingat kondisi perpustakaan yang sunyi senyap. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baru saja kemarin aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin dengan aku mempunyai pacar, persahabatan kita terganggu. Sekarang, aku bahkan belum memutuskan untuk menerima Hinata, dan kau sudah bertingkah seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan tetap membaca. Jangankan Naruto yang bingung dengan sifat Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri heran pada dirinya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa saat kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hinata? Kau tidak ingin aku berpacaran dengan Hinata karena kau menyukainya? Kau cemburu padaku karena Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kemudian menutup bukunya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang datar, "Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Kau menyukai Hinata. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal, _dobe_. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Hinata?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto mulai merasa kesal. "Kau bahkan seolah tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Kemarin sebelum aku bercerita bahwa Hinata menyukaiku, kau masih biasa-biasa saja."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Aku memang biasa-biasa saja, Naruto."

Naruto berdecak, "Kau tidak! Setelah aku membicarakan Hinata, kau malah langsung pergi dari rumahku, kan? Yang ada dipikiranku, melihat tingkahmu itu, hanya satu. Kau cemburu. Tapi kalau kau tidak cemburu padaku karena kau menyukai Hinata, lalu cemburu pada siapa? Tidak mungkin kan kau cemburu pada Hinata karena kau menyukai aku, _romantically_?" celoteh Naruto, tidak begitu menyadari apa yang dia celotehkan karena dia sudah mulai kesal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil mengernyit. Setelah beberapa detik menatap Naruto, dia kemudian berdiri, "Kau bodoh, Naruto. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, _okay_? Setiap orang pun terkadang butuh waktu untuk mereka sendiri dan berfikir." Ucapnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Apa sih masalahnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Masih tidak menyadari ucapan apa yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengusapkan jemarinya ke rambutnya yang terhempas angin. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah setelah dia mendengar celotahan Naruto. Dia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia bahkan sudah berniat untuk bolos di mata pelajaran selanjutnya jika dia masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir.<p>

Sasuke menatap beberapa gedung yang terlihat agak jauh dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Perkataan Naruto tadi tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya, '_Kalau kau tidak cemburu padaku karena kau menyukai Hinata, lalu cemburu pada siapa? Tidak mungkin kan kau cemburu pada Hinata karena kau menyukai aku, __**romantically**__?_'

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Perkataan Naruto itu hanya membuatnya makin bingung. Bisa Sasuke akui, dia memang menyukai Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang terkadang berisiknya melebihi level berisik Kiba kalau bukan karena dia menyukai orang itu, kan? Hanya saja, untuk menyukai Naruto secara romantis? Maksudnya, menyukai dia lebih dari menyukai seorang teman sampai ingin menciumnya dan melakukan 'ini dan itu' dengannya, apakah Sasuke benar-benar merasakan hal seperti itu? _Well, _terkadang Sasuke memang secara tidak sadar menatap bibir Naruto ketika dia sedang bercerita. Terkadang juga dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kira-kira rasanya kalau dia sentuh bibir yang terlihat lembut itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke, untuk beberapa kali dihari ini, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang tiba-tiba mendatangi pikirannya. Yang jelas untuk menyukai Naruto, sahabatnya sejak dibangku taman kanak-kanak, secara romatis Sasuke masih belum yakin.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang dipotong sebahu dengan tatapan datar. Diam-diam bertanya apa yang dia mau.

Gadis dari kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke itu menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tulang pipinya terlihat memerah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan, yang membuat dirinya terlihat tersipu seperti itu.

"Err, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu," ucap Haruno Sakura, kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak begitu tertarik. Dia hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan apapun itu yang hendak ia katakan.

"Mh... Itu, aku... Sejak hari pertama aku melihatmu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku merasa kau adalah pria yang paling menarik perhatianku. Aku... aku menyukai mu. Dan, dan aku... Ngh... Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya dengan nada yang terlihat jelas sengaja ia manis-maniskan, untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap Sakura untuk beberapa lama, membuat Sakura merasa gugup dan secara tidak sadar merapihkan roknya.

"Boleh." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak yakin kalau dia menyukai Naruto lebih dari teman. Untuk menguji perasaannya, kenapa tidak dia coba saja menjadi kekasih Sakura? Kalau dia sudah yakin, dia bisa dengan mudah memutuskan Sakura dari statusnya sebagai kekasih.

* * *

><p>Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Sasuke. Apasih masalahnya? Apasih salah Naruto sehingga membuat Sasuke menghindarinya? Butuh waktu sendiri? Untuk berfikir? Jangan becanda! Kalau Sasuke mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat menganggu pikirannya sehingga membutuhkan waktu untuk dia berfikir, kenapa dia tidak bicara pada Naruto? Naruto saja selalu membicarakan semua masalahnya pada Sasuke. Sampai hal yang tidak terlalu penting seperti Hinata yang menyatakan perasaannya pun dia ceritakan pada Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau bercerita? Masalah apa sih yang Sasuke alami yang membuat dia bahkan tidak bisa bercerita pada Naruto? Bukankah Naruto itu sabat Sasuke?<p>

"Kalau kau terus-terusan menatap mejamu dengan tatapan seolah kau bisa mengeluarkan laser dari matamu, kau benar-benar butuh seorang dokter, Naruto." Ucap Kiba, yang memang duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto sambil menyelempangkan tasnya di bahunya.

Lonceng tanda sekolah telah berakhir dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan secara terang-terangan, Sasuke pergi tanpa mengajak Naruto untuk ikut pergi, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto tambah geram.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu menggendong tas ranselnya. "Ayo kita pergi Kiba. Aku traktir kau pergi ke _game arcade_ hari ini." Ucapnya masih dengan nada kesal.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "Woh, tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi tanpa Sasuke."

"Lupakan dia. Ayo, pergi." Ucap Naruto, berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengikuti Naruto. Sudut matanya tiba-tiba menangkap gadis berambut merah muda di gerbang sekolah. Karena penasaran, dia berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian memanggil nama Naruto, "Naruto! Kemari sebentar," Kiba masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang jelas-jelas itu adalah Sasuke.

Naruto yang merasa terpanggil lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba dan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah dia berada disamping Kiba.

"Bukannya itu Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, menunjuk Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan di samping Sakura. Tangan Sakura melingkar di tangan kiri Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kiba. Mulut Naruto terbuka begitu dia melihat Sakura menempel seperti lintah di tangan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit, merasa sesuatu yang panas tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat Sakura tertawa disamping Sasuke dan bahkan menempelkan dirinya lebih dekat di tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak!" Kiba mengernyit. "Sejak kapan Sasuke tertarik pada sesuatu selain dirimu?"

Naruto mengabaikan Kiba dan menatap Sakura dengan kesal. Seperti yang Kiba bilang tadi, Naruto berharap ada laser yang muncul dari matanya ketika dia memandang Sakura. Siapa tahu Sakura bisa tiba-tiba meleleh dan mati akibat tatapannya itu. Meskipun mustahil.

* * *

><p>Naruto tau hari ini hari Sabtu dan dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi, apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Tapi karena semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang dia lihat kemarin, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang didapur, mengacak-acak isi lemari es mencari sesuatu untuk dia makan.<p>

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Minato, yang terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur masih menggunakan jubah tidurnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya, sepotong roti tawar menempel di bibirnya. Naruto mengambil roti tawar yang ia gigit kemudian mengunyahnya, "Um.. Aku tidak tidur nyenyak semalam, jadi jam segini sudah bangun. Dan aku lapar," ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah.

Minato menghampiri Naruto kemudian menyender di meja dapur, "Kau memikirkan sesuatu sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Naruto menghila nafas, "Ayah memang yang paling bisa membaca pikiranku, eh?"

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan putranya.

"Ini soal Sasuke." Naruto berjalan ke arah meja makan kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Minato mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di hadapan Naruto, "Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku pun tidak tahu, Ayah. Dua hari yang lalu kami baik-baik saja. Tapi sewaktu aku bercerita pada Sasuke kalau Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dia mulai menjauhiku."

Minato mengangkat alisnya, "Kau bercerita pada Sasuke kalau Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Minato mengulang pernyataan Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa, Ayah?" Naruto merasa heran dengan Ayahnya yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Bukankah Sasuke itu pacarmu? Kenapa kau malah bercerita bahwa ada orang lain yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Tentu saja Sasuke akan marah." Minato menjawab dengan seriusnya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, mulutnya ternganga, "Eh? Sasuke bukan pacarku."

Minato terlihat kaget, lagi. "Huh? Ibumu bilang, kalian berpacaran."

Naruto mengerang, "Urgh.. Kenapa semua orang mengira aku dan Sasuke berpacaran? Bahkan Kiba pun menyangka Sasuke itu pacarku. Aku kan hanya sahabatnya."

"Ara, Ibu kira kalian berpacaran," ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri mereka berdua, masih menggunakan piyama kemudian duduk disamping Minato.

"Uh, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Bu. Lagipula, apa Ibu dan Ayah tidak keberatan kalau aku... err... gay?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu.

Kushina mengangkat bahunya, "_Well_, kalian terlalu dekat untuk hanya dibilang sahabat. Apa seorang sahabat bisa dengan mesranya membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan sahabatnya itu dan meminta si sahabat menyuapinya _popcorn_ sambil nonton _movie _dari DVD?"

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya, merasa malu sendiri begitu dia mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu ketika Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya menonton DVD yang mereka sewa sehari sebelumnya. Dan memang benar apa yang diceritakan Kushina. Naruto dengan manjanya berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk menyuapinya _popcorn_ yang Kushina siapkan untuk mereka. _Well,_ Sasuke tidak menolak. Bukan salah Naruto juga kan?

"Lagipula, Ibu tidak akan menyebutmu gay ataupun bi. Karena ibu tidak suka '_label_'. Jika kau mengerti apa yang ibu maksud. Untuk ibu, _gender_ tidaklah penting ketika kalian menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain juga ketika kalian memiliki waktu yang indah bersama. Kan, Ayah?" Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato yang mengangguk dengan setuju.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke bisa menjauhimu begitu dia mendengar Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padamu kalau bukan karena dia juga menyukaimu? Mungkin dia hanya belum sadar saja. Seperti dirimu," ucap Minato.

Naruto mengernyit, berpikir lagi. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat bahwa kemarin dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama dan terlihat mesra. Dia dan Kiba bahkan menguntil mereka sampai ke cafe di kota. Tapi usaha mereka menguntil Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bertahan sampai lima menit. Naruto tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang dengan manjanya meminta disuapi makanan yang Sasuke pesan. Naruto tidak sempat melihat apakah Sasuke jadi menyuapi Sakura atau tidak karena dia terburu-buru pergi. Tidak ingin melihat Sakura disuapi oleh Sasuke. Menggelikan! Ujarnya sewaktu itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Meskipun aku menyadari, mungkin memang aku menyukai Sasuke lebih dari teman. Aku baru mengerti kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat Sasuke bersama orang lain. Tapi dari apa yang aku lihat kemarin, sepertinya Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura."

Minato dan Kushina terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada Sasuke?" saran Kushina.

Naruto terdiam.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia melirik jam alarm yang ada di meja di samping tidurnya kemudian kembali memandang langit-langit begitu dia melihat jam masih menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi. Di akhir pekan seperti ini, memang lebih enak menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan bermalas-malasan. Bukan tipe Sasuke memang untuk hanya bermalas-malasan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kali ini dia butuh waktu untuk hanya berdiam diri dan berfikir. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan Sakura jam satu nanti. Ya, bukan Sasuke yang sengaja ingin membuat janji memang. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang memaksa Sasuke membuat janji dengannya.<p>

Belum juga dua puluh empat jam Sasuke mempunyai status sebagai pacar Sakura, Sakura sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia tipe perempuan yang sedikit menuntut kekasihnya untuk menuruti apa yang dia mau. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke gerah. Jadi hari ini, dia berniat untuk berpura-pura lupa saja dengan janjinya dan tidak akan datang ke tempat mereka berjanji bertemu.

Dia masih memikirkan akan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Apakah dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto lebih dari teman atau tidak? Tapi, memang ketika dia bersama Sakura pun yang dia pikiran hanya Naruto. Dia sampai berpikir bahwa pasti dia tidak akan merasa sebosan ketika dia bersama Sakura apabila waktu itu dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap pintu itu dengan tajam, seolah-olah berharap bahwa tatapannya bisa melubangi pintu itu.

Karena sudah beberapa menit tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, orang yang mengetuk pintu Sasuke pun kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak ingin keluar, Itachi. Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk sarapan, aku sedang tidak ingin." Ujar Sasuke, mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya itu Itachi. Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi? Orang tua Sasuke sudah lama tidak ada dirumah. Mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk melakukan _business-trip_, dan mereka belum akan kembali sampai satu bulan mendatang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang mengetuk pintu sampai beberapa saat.

"Ini aku, Naruto." Ucap seseorang di balik pintu kamar Sasuke, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap pintu, kali ini tatapannya tidak setajam tadi. Dia hanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan bingung. Apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan? Dia tidak ingin mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah menerima Hinata.

"Sasuke? Aku mohon, bukalah. Aku tau kau bilang kau butuh waktu sendiri. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bicara denganmu sekarang." Naruto terdengar sedikit merajuk.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia memang paling tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria berambut kuning yang satu ini. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintunya. Dia menatap gagang pintu kamarnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menyentuhnya dan membuka pintu itu. Dia menatap mata biru Naruto begitu dia melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintunya.

Sasuke lalu menggerakkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan duduk di kursi meja belajar Sasuke. Menunggu Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya kemudian menatap Naruto, "Ada apa? Kau ingin membicarakan Hinata?" jelas kekesalan terdengar di nada bicara Sasuke.

Mata kanan Naruto berkedut. Baru saja Naruto sampai, ingin berbaikan dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah terlihat ingin berdebat dengannya? Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang kau dan Sakura. Kemarin aku melihat kau dan perempuan centil itu pergi ke cafe. Kenapa? Apa kau sudah... berpacaran dengan dia?" tanya Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar cemburu.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sejenak, "Kalau iya memang kenapa? Apa aku harus meminta izin padamu untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih? Kau bukan ayahku, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu? Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dengan Hinata. Setelah aku menceritakan Hinata, kau malah menjauhiku dan sekarang malah berkencan dengan Sakura? Apa kau bermaksud mengejekku, huh?" Naruto mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil mengernyit, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk bercerita padaku. Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba berceloteh tentang Hinata."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tetap sabar. "_Okay_, sekarang aku tidak peduli kalau kau berkencan dengan Sakura atau tidak. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, dan aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kenapa kau menghindariku setelah aku bercerita tentang Hinata?"

Sasuke terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin menatap Naruto yang memandangnya dengan serius. Sepasang mata birunya bagaikan mencoba mengorek isi hati Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke ketika beberapa menit masih saja belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Apa kau cemburu padaku? Atau pada Hinata?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengeraskan rahangnya, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ketika di perpustakan?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Berkata apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, "Kau berkata padaku, 'Tidak mungkin kan kau cemburu pada Hinata karena kau menyukai aku, _romantically_?'."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "Aku berkata seperti itu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, _dobe_."

Naruto hanya tersenyum merasa tidak bersalah dan mengusap tengkuknya. "_Well,_ apakah benar? Apa kau menyukai secara romantis? Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kau ingin mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelipkan lidahmu ke mulutku?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya, "Kau... bertanya apa?"

Naruto balik menatap Sasuke lalu berdiri sebelum dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kau ingin mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelipkan lidahmu ke mulutku?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, menatap bibir Naruto yang terlihat berwarna merah muda dan sedikit _glossy_. Entah karena Naruto menjilat bibirnya atau mungkin Naruto menggunakan _lipbalm_? Rasanya tidak mungkin. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Karena sekarang, aku ingin melakukannya padamu." Ucapnya sebelum dia mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan kasar, membuat Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto dengan gesit duduk di atas pinggang Sasuke dan membungkuk mendekati wajah Sasuke. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Sasuke lalu melumat bibir Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke memprotes.

Sasuke terdiam, merasa kaget dengan tindakan Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik dia merasakan bibir Naruto tertekan di bibirnya, Sasuke lalu memegang pundak Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh. Dia menatap Naruto, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, bodoh!" Sasuke terdengar marah, namun tidak sepenuhnya marah. Dia lebih terdengar bingung.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Pukul saja aku kalau kau tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan."

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian memukul rahang Naruto dengan tinjunya.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke samping Sasuke, yang masih dalam keadaan terbaring. "Ugh, apakah itu artinya kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto memegangi rahangnya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke terdiam, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Naruto di bibirnya. Rasanya manis seperti sirup apel. Mungkin Naruto memakan _pancake_ dengan sirup apel sebelum dia pergi kemari? Entahlah. Yang jelas, belum ada lima menit Naruto berhenti menciumnya, Sasuke sudah ingin merasakan rasa manis yang sedikit memabukan itu lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ouch." Respon Naruto mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia masih terbaring di samping Sasuke, memandang langit-langit yang juga sedang dipandangi Sasuke. Rasa sakit di rahangnya tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di dadanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyukainya karena kau melakukannya secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang masih saja memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Apakah itu berarti kau akan menyukainya jika aku meminta izin padamu dulu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali berpindah posisi hingga dia berada di atas Sasuke. "_Teme_, apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu? Kau tahu, bibirmu terasa lembut dan aku ingin sekali menggigitnya."

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringai nakal, "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dengan lembut sebelum dia menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke. Diam-diam meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan membuka sedikit mulutnya dan Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu. Dia membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sasuke dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sasuke. Dia pun menekan lidahnya ke lidah Sasuke, diam-diam menyuruh lidah Sasuke untuk ikut bergerak. Sasuke tentu saja mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud. Dia lalu melingkarkan lidahnya ke lidah Naruto. Merekapun berciuman dengan penuh gairah untuk beberapa lama. Saling menukar lidah dan sedikit demi sedikit menghisapnya.

Naruto menggerakkan badannya dan sedikit merubah posisinya. Dia menempatkan lututnya di antara paha Sasuke dan menggerakan lututnya, menekankan lututnya ke daerah paling selatan dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terhentak kaget dengan tindakan Naruto dan dengan refleks menggigit lidah Naruto yang ada di mulutnya. Naruto mengerang namun tidak terlalu memperdulikan tindakkan Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih untuk menggerak-gerakkan lututnya, mengusap-usap bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sensitif itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan desahan lembut ke dalam ciuman Naruto sebelum dia menempatkan tangannya di lengan Naruto dan meremasnya. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya kemudian berpindah untuk mencium leher Sasuke. Tanpa berfikir lagi, dia langsung mengisap leher pucat itu, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah diatasnya.

Baru saja Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke baju Sasuke, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju itu, menyentuh perut Sasuke dengan lembut, berniat untuk menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian lebih atas dari tubuh Sasuke, niatnya terkurung begitu seseorang berdehem di belakangnya.

"Ehem. Masih siang. Bisakah kalian menunda aktifitas apapun yang akan kalian lakukan itu untuk nanti malam?" ucap Itachi yang sudah menyenderkan dirinya ke kusen pintu dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mendengar Itachi, Naruto langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, berdiri dan mengangkat tangkatnya seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap oleh polisi. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan merapihkan bajunya,

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membalikkan badannya, "Aku tunggu kalian di bawah. Aku membuat sesuatu untuk kalian makan." Ucapnya sebelum dia pergi turun ke dapur.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke, membantunya untuk berdiri.

Sasuke menerima tangan Naruto sebelum dia berdiri. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil berpengangan tangan.

"Jadi? Apa status kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau ingin menganggap aku apa."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke sebelum dia menggigit telinga itu dan tertawa kecil, "Pastikan kau memutuskan Sakura besok. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu dengannya."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn. Kau juga. Pastikan kau menolak Hinata, kalau bisa jauhi saja dia dan jangan pernah lagi bicara dengannya,"

Naruto tertawa, namun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua berjalan turun ke dapur sambil tersenyum, masing-masing dari mereka bergumam dalam hati. '_Sekarang aku tahu. Aku memang mencintaimu. Dan aku sangat cemburu melihat kau dengan yang lain._'

* * *

><p><strong>~ END ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE~~! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ~ :* LOVE LOVE/**


End file.
